pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Richard Gwinnett
Richard Gwinnett or Gwinnet (1676 - 16 April 1717) was an English poet and playwright. Life Gwinnett was the son of George Gwinnet of Shurdington, Gloucestershire. In 1692 he entered Christ Church, Oxford, where he studied under Francis Gastrell, and earned a B.A. in 1695.Richard Gwinnett (1676-1717), English Poetry, 1579-1830, Center for Applied Technologies in the Humanities, Virginia Polytechnic Institute & State University. Web, July 4, 2016. He remained at Christ Church some seven years, when he proceeded to London, and took rooms in the Temple, although he was in no way connected with the legal profession. While in London he became engaged to Elizabeth Thomas, well known as Dryden's 'Corinna,' but owing to his consumptive tendencies the marriage was postponed, and he withdrew to his father's residence in Gloucestershire.Wentworth-Church, 400. During the next sixteen years (1700-16) much correspondence passed between the lovers, Mrs. Thomas writing as 'Corinna,' Gwinnet as 'Pylades.' In 1716, on the death of his father, Gwinnet returned to London to press his suit, but the wedding was again deferred owing to the illness of the lady's mother. Early in the following spring Gwinnet suffered a relapse, and died that April.Wentworth-Church, 401. Writings The letters of Gwinnet and Thomas were published in two volumes entitled Pylades and Corinna; or, Memoirs of the lives, amours, and writings of R.G. and Mrs. E. Thomas, jun.: Containing the letters and other miscellaneous pieces in prose and verse, which passed between them during a Courtship of above sixteen years Published from their original manuscripts (by Philalethes) … To which is prefixed the life of Corinna, written by herself. He was the author of a play entitled The Country Squire; or, A Christmas gambol, first published in the second volume of Pylades and Corinna, and published separately in 1732. Another edition of the play appeared in 1734. Recognition Portraits of Gwinnet were engraved by Van der Gucht and G. King for the Pylades and Corinna volumes. Publications Plays *''The Country 'squire; or, A Christmas gambol. A comedy''. London: J. Wilford, 1732. **also published as The Glo'stershire 'squire : or, a Christmas gambol: A comedy. London: J. Wilford, 1734. Collected editions *''Pylades and Corinna; or, Memoirs of the lives, amours, and writings of Richard Gwinnett Esq ; Of Great Shurdington in Gloucester shire ; and Mrs. Elizabeth Thomas Junr. Of Great Russel Street, Bloomsbury. Containing, the letters and other miscellaneous pieces, in Prose and Verse, which passed between them during a courtship of above sixteen years. Faithfully published from their Original Manuscripts. Attested By Sir Edward Northey, Knight. To whic is prefixed, The life of Corinna. Written by her self''. London: 1731; London: E. Curll, 1736. *''The Honourable Lovers; or, The second and last volume of Pylades and Corinna. Being the remainder of love letters, and other pieces, (in verse and prose,) which passed between Richard Gwinnett, Esq; of Great Shurdington in Gloucestershire. And Mrs. Elizabeth Thomas, Jun. of Great Russel-Street, Bloomsbury. To which is added, a collection of familiar letters, between Corinna, Mr Norris, Capt. Hemington, Lady Chudleigh, Lady Pakington, &c. All faithfully published from their original manuscripts''. London: 1732. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Richard Gwinnett, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, July 4, 2016. See also *List of British poets References * . Wikisource, Web, July 4, 2016. Notes External links ;About *Richard Gwinnett (1676-1717) at English Poetry, 1579-1830 * Gwinnet, Richard Category:Year of birth unknown Category:1717 deaths Category:People from Gloucestershire Category:Alumni of Christ Church, Oxford Category:18th-century English writers Category:English dramatists and playwrights Category:English male writers Category:English male dramatists and playwrights